U N B E L O V E D
by g3ozLizh
Summary: Irvine, Selphie & a baby. All is perfect until one night shattered the picture of a happy family: Selphie caught Irvine in bed with another woman &, in her haste, encountered an accident. Will love be there still to pull them through? Also S/R!!!
1. Shattering Dreams

Author's Notes:

Hi there, peeps! This is my very first Final Fantasy VIII fic & guess who I'm centering the plot on? Irvine & Selphie. I don't know, I just enjoy their pairing. You know, the bickering & noisy type, just like Sano & Megumi of Rurouni Kenshin. Anyway, I was inspired by our school play to write this fic. It talks about the infidelity of a man to his woman (maybe wife? I don't know, I don't have the whole plot made up.) I want this to be sheer drama…just keeping my fingers crossed so that I can do it!

Disclaimers: Yeah, it's no surprise. None of us fanfic authors own FF8.

==== denotes a flashback

~~~~ change of scene

__

italics denote a thought

****

U n b e l o v e d

By: g3oLizh

Chapter One

Irvine Kinneas couldn't believe it. There, nestled in his 23-year old wife's arms was there newly born baby boy. It's thin brown hair covered his little head and eyes of the deepest mocha-brown stared back at him. The baby then made a cute gurgling sound and Selphie Tilmitt, his wife for five months now, glanced up at him and smiled. He noted the weariness in her appearance but she was nonetheless radiating with unexplained joy and beauty. 

"Hey," Selphie acknowledged him softly.

"Hey to you too." He took off his hat and laid it down on the chair beside him. He held out his arms. "Can I hold him?"

"Sure, but be careful not to crush him," She chided teasingly.

As Irvine took their baby in his arms, she couldn't help but be amazed at how the picture of being a father seemed oh so right to him, not to mention that gentle way he was holding the child wrapped in light blue blankets.

Irvine made this funny distorted face while the baby only yawned in response. Selphie giggled. She doesn't feel that tired anymore.

Suddenly, Irvine glanced up. "What should we name him?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"C'mon, Sean. Let's go surprise your father. He'll be very glad to see us."

The one-year and 6-month old boy moved excitedly in her arms. 

They had been out for the weekend visiting her friends: Squall Leonhart, Rinoa Heartilly, Quistis Trepe and Zell Dincht. She had missed them dearly since Irvine and her had moved to settle in Timber (I'm making up a city in Timber to fit my story) after they got married. She was surprised to discover that Rinoa was still _Heartilly_. _Sheesh! Those two had been together for so long and still, Irvine and I beat them to it._ During her visit in Balamb garden, she noticed that whenever Rinoa spotted the two of them together (she and Baby Sean), she has this wistful expression on her face. Selphie remembered all too well what Rinoa confided in her:

==========

"Uuuhhhh! That Squall." She sat down with a big plop on the bed as Selphie changed Sean's clothes. "When is that guy ever going to propose to me? I've been waiting like forever!" She crossed her arms over her chest in that pouting way of hers.

Selphie glanced at her from her slightly bent position over the high chair. "Oh, Rinoa. You know how Squall is ---" 

Rinoa grunted, eyebrows drawn together.

"--- it will take him… uh, _more_ time to ask for your hand." Selphie herself thought that Rinoa had waited long enough --- more even --- time for Squall to gather up his courage and just ask the poor girl those four words. But for the sake of her friend's sanity, she'll just have point out to the side's brighter point of view. _---- wait! What_ brighter_ point of view? This is as darn downright as it can get!_

Rinoa shot her an incredulous look. "More time?! Is he expecting to marry a menopausal woman? 'Coz I think by the time he does ask me, I'll be like fifty years old." Her face scrunched up at the idea.

Selphie chuckled. "Of course not, Rin."

"Really, Selphie. Tell me honestly. Am I waiting for the right guy? Am I _loving_ the right guy?"

Midway in putting on her son's shirt, Selphie stopped, alarmed. She looked at her friend's face and realized that she didn't mean what she just had said. The young mother exhaled with relief. "Oh, yes, definitely!" She put in hastily. "Why, if I were in your place, I'll never let him go, not with hundreds of girls clamoring over him."

"You do know that I was kidding, right?" Rinoa gave her a look of mock suspicion.

Selphie nodded vehemently. "Oh, yes. I wouldn't want to get in the way of the Commander's girlfriend." She smiled slyly.

Sighing heavily, Rinoa fell back onto the bed, arms out-stretched at the sides. "That's just exactly it. Half of the male population is scared as hell as to even go talk to me. If Squall doesn't ask me soon, I'm afraid I'll be one of those bitter old maids."

Giggling, Selphie hoisted her son on her left hip, supporting with her arm. 

Rinoa joined along giggling with her. She got up, seeing that they were ready to have there little picnic on the nearby beach. "Hah… nothing that a good laugh won't cure." She led the way out of the room, locking the door behind her. Glancing at Selphie, she mused, "I did overreact a bit."

"You sure did." They were now walking along that wide corridor.

"Hey," Rinoa placed a finger on her chin, thinking. "Why don't I take your's and Quistis' advise on making the first move?"

"You could but there's no guarantee that that will work. You know how dense Squall gets when it comes to those kind of stuff. Remember last year ---?"

"Oh, yeah, how can I forget!" Rinoa cut in bitterly, rolling her eyes. "All those hard work for nothing."

"Anyway," Selphie steered the conversation away from that topic. "Look on the bright side, Squall's coming with us."

At this, Rinoa brightened up. "You're right. It's a very rare chance that Squall gets to get away from his work, with all those new responsibilities thrown to his shoulders. He needs to smell the fresh air once in a while. And I'll tell you this, Selph, he's growing paler by the day. Sooner or later, his lone wolf attitude and pale appearance will match up to that of Dracula!"

Selphie laughed. "Ha! You wouldn't want that." They had now reached the place near the stairs going up the elevator. As if on cue, the elevator slid open and Squall appeared, calm as ever.

"Speak of the Devil." Selphie nudged Rinoa on the side.

"Here, let me carry Seanie. Squall can take a hint." She took the baby into her arms. The baby squirmed a bit but settled contentedly as he found a new toy: the two rings on her necklace. "Maybe then he'll realize what a good wife I can be."

==========

She was awakened from her reverie when Sean began to feel restless, noting that she was walking at a snail's pace. No wonder the trip to Irvine's room took so long. 

She was still fuming a bit about Irvine not even making an effort to stop for the meantime whatever it was he was "busy doing" to have a chance to visit his friends. _He better be finished with it now. _A devious smiled played on her lips. _I miss him so much._

As she stopped in front of their temporary room to look for the keycard in her bag, the unmistaken faint smell of liquor found its way to her nose. 

__

I see. So he has been drinking again. She shook her head disapprovingly. Addressing to the child, "Cover your nose, Sean. Daddy thinks that he can get away with this." She grunted as she pushed the door open. " Sean, you're getting heavier." 

The door slowly closed behind her with a soft click. Sighing with exhaustion and relief, she placed her small bag on the loveseat near the door. "C'mon, Seanie-pooh!" She pinched the baby's chubby cheeks, suddenly energized. "Let's go pounce on your sleeping daddykins." Turning a corner and walking on tip-toes, she poked her head to their room. What she saw made her heart stop and her blood run cold.

She stood dumb-foundedly at the door. "This couldn't be…" Her shaking voice was barely above a whisper. There, on the bed, was a woman sleeping. A _naked_ woman, the rumpled sheets barely covering her body. The sight made her want to faint and she staggered a little as she took a step back, hand clamped over mouth. But what made her want to run was the sight of her husband, lying face down, with the girl. Noticing for the first time, Selphie traced where Irvine's arms led downward and discovering where, it brought tears to her eyes.

Baby Sean, who was unusually quiet during those few shocking seconds --- as if he himself was contemplating what his father had done --- made a sound as he saw her mother cry. "Mommy!"

At that sound, Selphie's head jerked to her son. At the same time, Irvine stirred; the woman appeared to be still out cold.

Selphie's mind screamed at her to turn back and run but she felt rooted to the spot. All she can do was hold her breath and wish that as soon as Irvine's eyes meet hers, everything would fall back like a bad dream.

Irvine shifted in a sitting position and groggily rubbed his eyes. "Uhhh…" He groaned, placing a hand to this throbbing head. 

"Dad-din!" The baby squealed.

Irvine suddenly stopped moving. Selphie just continued to stare with a dazed look. Slowly, he raised his head and just the look on Irvine's face as he saw them made it all clear for Selphie.

"S-Selphie…"

Selphie's whole body shook with suppressed sobs.

"Sel --- "

Selphie shook her head slowly, as if she herself could not believe what she is witnessing. She tightly held the baby. 

The baby reached out for his dad, grinning. "Dad-dy…"

Irvine's eyes shifted to his son.

"How could you?!!" 

His eyes shot back to Selphie and the look on her face was devastating.

Not one more word, Selphie turned around and ran. She can hear Irvine calling out her name and hear his struggling movements as he tried to scramble out of bed.

"Leave me alone." She yelled back, not turning her head.

She doesn't care if the woman woke up. She doesn't care if Irvine stumbled along his way and the way the few people passing by stared at her as she half-ran, half-stumbled, tears blurring her vision. She doesn't care if her arms and legs were screaming her to stop; and the baby crying along with her. She doesn't care if the whole damned world will know about it. She doesn't care anymore! All she cares about was that… Irvine betrayed her. _He broke his promise!_

She blindly turned a corner. The last thing she remembered was a car screeching and she twisting her back to cover the baby as something heavy slammed into her. 

Author's Notes: 

Sorry if I made Irvine appear heartless as to what he did. Any corrections to the facts used (I just made up Timber City), feel free to let me know. Also, I might twist some details a bit to go along with the story. Uhmm… I'll just add more later. @.@ As always, comments and suggestions are welcome! Yeah, I know. Not a very original story line… hehehe…

__

****


	2. Shards: The Broken Man, Father, Soulmate

Author's Notes:

Hi again, everybody! Now some of you had been asking me how to pronounce my name. Well, it's GEOZ-LIZH. Ok, now and another question: Why Sean? Well, I sort of got something from Selphie and Irvine's name: SE from Selphie and the AN is something like Ian which is similar to Irvine… uh, I don't know! I'm confused. The name just popped into my head. *Tee-hee!* 

And of course, thanking all those who took their time to review my story, you guys will never be forgotten. Arigatou! Sie-sie! Thank you! 

Modified my name from g3ozL!zh to g3ozLizh!

Disclaimer: Squaresoft's not mine but FF8 is --- JUST KIDDING!!!! 

All hail to the creators!

==== denote a flashback / recall

~~~~ denote a change of scene

__

italics denote a thought

****

U n b e l o v e d

By: g3ozLizh

Chapter Two

Irvine Kinneas earnestly wished that he could turn back the time, that he hadn't given in to his temptation the night before. He didn't know what had gotten into him. All he can remember telling himself was that, he just wanted a booze… maybe two. But never in his mind did he decide to spend the night with --- he didn't even catch her name. Ok, he can go on and on, telling himself that he didn't want last night to happen but sad as it is, he couldn't deny the fact that he pretty much enjoyed it. _He can still taste her._

Oh, Hyne damnit! What am I thinking?! He continued to walk back and forth, across that light blue marble floor of the Trabia Hospital. He kept his head down and stuffed his hand into his pockets when he realized that he wasn't wearing his usual attire. Only the faded jeans and _the_ white shirt. _Great! Not only do I feel guilty, I also _smell_ one._ For the first time since he had been there, he can now detect the faint smell that was booze. Right then, he wanted to change but can't. He has to be there when the results arrive. _Fuck! When is that doctor coming out?_ He stopped to glance at the emergency room door. 

_C'mon, Selphie…_ He glanced at his son fast asleep on the chair, a thick blanket beneath him. He was quite fortunate that Sean didn't get hurt, just fazed, crying his eyes out until he fell asleep. _Fortunate, my ass! If Selphie…_ Just thinking about the possibility scared him out of his wits. After all the cussing he had done for the past few minutes, the dam broke.

_It's all my fault._ He slumped onto the chair, just beside the sleeping child. He leaned forward, elbows on knees, hands covering his tear-streaked face. When he had kneeled beside Selphie's lifeless form earlier, she was already drenched in blood. 

"Where's the room?"

"Just beyond there, Zell. Oh, Squall, you think Selphie will be alright?"

Irvine recognized those voices. He immediately straightened up and hastily brushed off the stray tears from his cheeks. He waited to hear Squall's reply, half-hoping to find assertion that Selphie _will _live.

If Squall did reply, he didn't hear it.

"Oh, Irvine!" Quistis Trepe ran toward him, her usual composure gone. Upon having her face to face, he can see that she had been crying --- hard. 

"How is she, is she alright?" Rinoa Heartilly's voice made him turn to her direction. His always smiling, charming friend was having a hard time getting out the words. Her customary vibrancy left her face. Her lips seemed to be parched but red, as if she had been constantly biting on it, the enzymes having been dried up.

Irvine just nodded, not trusting himself to speak. 

"C'mon, Man!" Zell piped in, anxiety written all over his face. "We traveled all the way here and that's just what we're gonna hear from you? Can't you at least tell us what happened? You promised to take good --- "

"Zell!" Quistis scolded, disbelief written all over her face for his companion's insensitivity. 

Squall just merely glared at him.

"I'm sorry." Irvine sat on the chair again.

Rinoa then noticed the baby. "Goodness! Why is Sean here? Isn't he not allowed to be in a hospital at his age?" She hurried forward and caressed the baby's forehead.

Irvine stared at her blankly at first, then as if finally grasping her intention, he replied, "He was checked up himself."

"What? So you mean to say he was with Selphie when it happened?" Quistis queried, motherly concern reflecting in her expression as she kneeled down and felt for the baby's temperature --- like that's gonna tell her anything.

"You can't be serious." Zell was still rooted to where he stood seconds ago, Squall too.

"Don't worry guys, he's out of danger." Rinoa softly said, staring lovingly at the child.

"That's what the doctors said." Irvine supplied.

Squall finally spoke. "Let's get him to Balamb." He stared knowingly at Irvine's appearance as if to say: "You don't look like in the condition to take care of the child and from what I can see from the situation right now, the house is a mess too."

Rinoa, after noting what Squall meant by looking at Irvine, nodded. She started to take the baby into her arms, slowly as not to wake him up.

"You two go ahead. It will be good for the baby. Zell and I will stay here with Irvine." Quistis helped Rinoa position the baby comfortably in her arms, head on her left shoulder.

"Excellent idea." Zell simply stared meaningfully at Irvine.

Irvine ignored him. "Thanks, guys." He said tiredly.

Squall and Rinoa turned to leave. Squall suddenly turned towards Irvine. "I'll ask you what happened… maybe later tonight."

Irvine has this funny feeling that Squall was getting on to something and that he _knew_. Outwardly, he appeared to act unfazed. "Sure."

With that, Rinoa and Squall were gone, leaving an uneasy silence hanging in the air.

Zell cracked his knuckles, staring at the far wall.

Irvine nervously tinkered with what apparently is Selphie's bracelet.

Quistis can sense tension in the air. Before she can say anything, the swinging door opened.

~~~~

Squall and Rinoa walked all the way to the parking lot in silence, each within their own thought. Squall unlocked the car door and got in, Rinoa following suit. 

"Here, let me carry him for a while." He suggested, noticing Rinoa's hard time getting in.

Rinoa paused and just stared at him at first before the words sank in. Squall, offering to hold a baby? No way! He had made it perfectly clear the last time that Selphie visited that he doesn't want anything to do with babies, let alone hold one. Maybe it was partly because of Rinoa's certain "subtle hints". Before Squall had the time to ponder her reluctance, she agreed. "Okay." She gently laid the baby in Squall's arms and then got in herself.

As she settled in, she decided to tease Squall about his attitude towards babies. Opening her mouth --- the baby was thrust gently back to her arms. "Here."

Squall ignited the engine and they sped off.

In the middle of the cessation of sound, Rinoa spoke up. "Squall, you think everything's gonna be alright with Selphie? I heard that she was greatly injured, her skull…"

"I'm no expert but I think she will be. What's bothering me is what happened." Squall kept his eyes on the road, just taking quick glances out of the corner of his eyes.

"That's what I'd like to know too." She looked at the baby. "For his sake."

"I'm not accusing Irvine of anything" --- _not yet_, He added silently ---- "But I think he's with his 'vices' again." 

Rinoa changed the subject, shifting in her seat, as far as the seatbelt allows, to half face Squall. "Let's stop talking about gloomy things for a while." Her voice was half-cheery. "It's not good for any of us anyway."

"…"

Rinoa slumped a bit, to emphasize that she got his point. "O-_kay_. _Fine_. I see you prefer to dwell on it." She turned back to her seat and leaned. 

"…"

"Why so… serious all of a sudden?"

Squall glanced at her before replying. "What? I'm always serious." There was a slight implied humor to it that she seemed to have missed.

Rinoa tilted her head to the side. "You know what I mean." Rolling her eyes, she rocked the baby, who was starting to stir. "Okay. Let's change it then. Why are you so uptight?"

"I'm not uptight."

Rinoa snorted. "Yes, you are." 

Squall shrugged nonchalantly. "Sure, then. If you say so."

"Grrrrr! You're impossible! Isn't there anything that fazes you?"

He turned his head to the side and stared. Just that. Just looking at her. 

Rinoa blinked. Realizing that if they don't break their eye contact soon, they might as well commit suicide. So she just turned her head away and pouted. The tiny drops of rain on the window proved to be much more _engaging_.

Squall didn't say a word after that.

Rinoa was still fuming so all she did was lulled the baby to sleep.

They rode toward Balamb Garden in silence.

Author's Notes:

Okay. Again, I'm so sorry for the long delay. Lots of extra-curricular activities in school I have to attend to. And as much as I hate to admit, I sorta lost my zest in writing this. But, thanks to the ever emails of encouragement, my enthusiasm is back! 


	3. Living Life Like A Mere Memory

Author's Notes:

I feel so good you guys are still reading my work. Anyway, as for my promise, this chapter has more substance

(I hope!… and what the hell do I mean by that? ^_^; ehehe…). So sorry for the overly lengthy waiting period. I got stuck in the middle and didn't have any idea what to go about next till now. Hope you enjoy the chapter!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own FF8. A great loss for Squaresoft. *_* Well, at least I own cute little Seany-pooh! Anybody want to baby-sit him for a while? Can't get to work with him always drooling over the keyboard! But I love him anyways! *cuddles chibi baby Sean*

==== denote a flashback / recall

~~~~ denote a change of scene

__

italics denote a thought

****

U n b e l o v e d

By: g3ozLizh

Chapter Three

The swinging door opened and a doctor appeared. He looked grim as he raised his head to meet the expectant faces of the patient's closest friends.

Quistis grasped Zell's arm for support as she waited in abated breath. The latter doesn't seem to notice the pressure on his arm for he too was scared of the results.

Irvine… Irvine had to go lean on the wall. He clenched his fist around Selphie's bracelet so tightly that the gold flat tiny hearts dug painfully into his palm. 

But no pain can be compared to what the doctor was about to say.

"Mrs. Selphie Kinneas have amnesia." The doctor seems to be hesitant to say the next words. "The worst kind."

Irvine felt like a big blow hit him right there on the stomach, sucking the life out of him. 

Quistis gasped and leaned her forehead on Zell's shoulder, closing her eyes painfully.

Zell just stood there. Dumbstruck, mouth agape.

When Irvine felt like he could breath again, he asked the very first thing that came to his mind. "Is she gonna regain her memory back? For how long?"

The doctor was silent for a moment. "We don't know for sure. It depends upon the situations she will be in after this. I would say the least is a year, even more than that." He bowed his head. "I'm sorry. I have to attend to another patient. Please excuse me."

Before the doctor can turn his back, Irvine spoke out. "Wait… Can I --- can we go see her?" He was hopeful… no, he was desperate.

Quistis momentarily stopped holding back the tears and a single drop fell as she looked up, her eyes also questioning, pleading.

The doctor gave them a sympathetic smile. "Yes, but not right now."

Irvine's face fell. Quistis looked away, as if she was really going to cry now. The usually calm instructor gave in to her emotions. Zell placed his arm on her shoulders, soothing her.

Quistis took in a shaky breath to compose herself. Her instructor's voice was back though wavering a bit. "I think it would be best if we go out of this somber place for awhile."

When Irvine began to sit down, thinking that he isn't included, Quistis spoke up, "You too, Irvine." She looked sternly at him and added before he could say anything, "No exceptions." Seeing the look of hopelessness and sadness on her friend's face, her voice softened, "Besides, the fresh air would do you good."

Slowly, reluctantly, Irvine agreed, "Fine." 

Quistis smiled sadly as he straightened up. "C'mon then." She turned around, leading the way.

Before Zell followed, he shot Irvine one last odious look while the latter stared at the ground, too preoccupied to feel sense the tension Zell has been building up.

=====

As they settled themselves outside the hospital building, Quistis took the initiative to clear things up and maybe get some answers from Irvine as to why this happened.

Quistis walked towards him, stopping at his side to look at him in the eye though Irvine eluded her. "Irvine, I know this isn't probably the best time to ask questions but… we're your friends and Selphie's… We're here to help." She eyed him searchingly.

"Yeah," Zell's voice was in a growl, arms crossed in front while leaning against a wall. "What happened?"

Irvine walked away from Quistis and for a moment just stood there, gazing up the sky. After a few moments of silence, he spoke up. _No sense in beating behind the bush…_

"I…," he stuffed a hand on his pocket while the other brushed back the bangs from his forehead. "I slept with another woman." He didn't dare look at them but he could feel, almost as if he perceived it, Quistis stiffen in shock and Zell's raging reaction.

"You WHAT?!"

"Irvine…"

In a flash, Zell closed the distance between him and Irvine and connected his fist to his jaw.

"Zell!" Quistis pulled on his am, trying to keep him away from Irvine.

Irvine just merely wiped a trickle of blood on the edge of his mouth with a finger, looking at Zell with a blank expression.

"You ass!!! How dare you do that to her??? And to think that she had been loyal to you all this time!"

Quistis used all her strength to restrain her out-of-control friend. "Zell, please stop," she pleaded, looking from him to Irvine who didn't say anything.

"No, Quistis! I've done enough keeping my mouth shut. All this time, I tried to keep at bay my feelings for Selphie and all of you know how I felt for her! I did that knowing I would destroy her peace and happiness if I did. But after what you've done to her… I've had enough!!!"

"Zell, please!" Quistis held on to his shoulders. "Let's not make this any worse than it is."

"You think that if I don't do anything now, the situation wouldn't be bad? Hell, he's just going to do it again! Somebody's gonna have to put him in his place!!!"

"I agree with you. But violence isn't the only option to accomplish that," Quistis looked into the eyes of Zell, hoping to calm him down.

"No, Quistis. Let him do what he wants to do."

Both stopped to stare at Irvine who had finally spoke up.

"Irvine…"

"You bet I will! And I don't need you to agree with that. Either way, I would have punched you still!"

He gazed at Quistis with sad, remorseful eyes. "I deserve it, Quis." He looked down and turned around. "And I don't deserve Selphie…"

"Irvine, you can't say that…"

"You're right because in the first place, he doesn't really deserve her."

Quistis turned to glare at Zell. "Zell, stop that! We know he's wrong but…" she looked down. "Only Selphie can really tell us that."

They seem to be thinking the same thought: _If Selphie survives through all these._

Silence, once again, became dominant, each in their own thoughts. Finally, Irvine turned around and started walking towards the hospital's parking lot.

"I need to be alone right now… "

"Where are you going?" Quistis asked, concerned.

Irvine didn't answer and Quistis didn't bother to ask him again.

She looked at Zell. "We better go home ourselves. We can't do anything for Selphie right now. We need to rest, for tomorrow."

Zell nodded silently, tired from all that had happened.

=====

Squall and Rinoa walked in silence towards their dormitory room. Squall was ahead with the portable baby cradle and Rinoa only a step behind, carrying the sleeping baby Sean whose head rested on her shoulder, sucking his chubby little thumb.

Squall pushed the card key into the security lock system and the door buzzed open. The automatic light temporarily blinded Rinoa but she only have to blink once and her eyes adjusted to the brightness.

As the door zoomed close behind her, Squall said, "You and the baby take the bed. I'll go take the couch." He crossed the room without waiting for her answer. As usual.

Rinoa blinked again, not sure if she heard him right. She didn't budge from her position and was about to ask him to repeat what he had said but didn't find the need to when Squall settled himself on the coach, taking his jacket off as he did so. She decided not to ask him for his motivation or intention. Was he forced to or maybe he has a soft spot for babies after all? Rinoa smiled at the latter.

Eyeing her from across the room, he asked, "Did you forget something in the car?"

Realizing that she had not moved and a wearing stupid expression on her face, she hastily shook her head, smiled a bit and replied, "No." She walked towards the queen-sized bed and gently laid the baby down on the center. She placed pillows on both sides of the one-year and six-month old boy. As she got off to smile down at the slumbering angel, she realized that there was enough space on the bed for both Squall and her to sleep on. 

Looking up, she suggested, "Why not sleep on the bed? We have more than enough space."

"No. I'm fine here," came the laconic reply.

She frowned slightly. _Then, maybe not._ Rinoa erased any hopeful thinking that her boyfriend might actually have a soft spot for babies. Maybe the reason he doesn't want to sleep on the bed was because he didn't want to sleep beside a baby. She sighed in resignation at the thought.

Granted that they do get married, will Squall want to have a baby of their own? Rinoa knotted her brows in affirmation. _Of course, he will. He may just be feeling uneasy around others' kids but once he gets to hold our own li'l angel, he'll loosen up. _Eased by the thought, she stopped worrying.

Worn-out by the day's events, both immediately went to sleep as soon as they changed into more comfortable clothing. But not before giving each other a good night kiss on the lips. Fleeting yet sweet. Yup. They might as well be married but that's as far as they go to showing each other affection. Rinoa's not complaining (not that much) though. She knew that this is as much as Squall can go on the love department, being the introvert that he is.

_And at times, I am sure that that's what drew me to him… there's an air of mystery in him that I'm still on the process of discovering._ She languidly opened her eyes as he drew back and they held each other's gazes for a few lingering seconds before Squall turned and walked towards the coach.

She sighed inwardly as she settled on the bed and cuddled deeper beneath the blankets. Watching the rhythmical rise and fall of Sean's chest, like a lullaby, lulled her to sleep.

Author's Notes: PLEASE READ. VERY IMPORTANT! INVOLVES THE INTRICATE LOVE LIFE OF SQUALL & RINOA, AND THE IRVINE-SELPHIE-ZELL LOVE TRIANGLE. YOUR INPUT IS GREATLY NEEDED!!! ^_^

Squall & Rinoa:

Hey, you guys. Just one question: You think Squall and Rinoa would have taken advantage of the opportunity of them sleeping together and did "it" even outside marriage? I mean, Squall's always been a stickler (?) for stuff like that and always playing by the rules and rarely goes out to have fun or fulfill a little satisfaction. For Rinoa, I can picture her out not having second thoughts with the idea of them sleeping together. You think she and Seifer already did it? Nah! That's too far off. She may be outgoing and loud at times but she isn't that kinda girl. So, guys, whaddya think? Have they done it or not? Figuring the years they've been together, it's most probable that they've done it but I want to know your opinion on the subject too. ^_^

Irvine-Selphie-Zell:

And is there any of you out there who knows a little more about amnesia than I do? Those basic information, perhaps? One that might make Selphie's condition less vague. Please leave in on the review section ^_^. I really need it.

As for Zell, I hope I didn't make him appear… super out of character. I mean, he does have a reason for wanting to hate Irvine. He did have feelings for Selphie after all and judging from his latest reaction, it seems that he still does.

As always, a review from you guys never ceases to make me happy so keep 'em coming!

ReviewReviewReviewReviewReviewReview


End file.
